Nightmare
by iwantsupernatural
Summary: My take on what Ciel went through when he was captured after the fire. Sorry if I got how long he was there wrong. WARNING: IMPLIED RAPE


NIGHTMARE

Ciel Phantomhive had always had nightmares, ever since he had come back from being kidnapped. Every night was filled with the torment of remembering. It was on nights like these that Ciel wished he could just forget.

_Dream_

_ Ciel ran through the halls of the Phantomhive manor. He entered a burning room with a person sitting on a chair. He couldn't make them out clearly. He knew that they were dead though. He tried getting closer, but the flames stopped him. He desperately tried to see who it was. His brilliant, crystalline blue eyes stung with tears, both from the smoke and terror. The dead person's head fell forwards, tipping to the side. Ciel could see them clearly now. Around the left eye was a light patch of skin among darker, more tanned skin. Stiches could be clearly seen._

_ "Father! Mother!" he cried out desperately. He felt such a rage, more than he had ever felt before in his four years. Someone had desecrated his parents, stiched them together like some sort of gruesome doll. He ran out of the manor, straight into a group of men. Ciel didn't know them, but he hoped they were nice. They grabbed him by the arms, forming bruises on pale, delicate skin. They dragged him to a carriage, where he was carried in darkness to a building. He was strapped down to a bed, shirtless. They fed him barely a tablespoon of water, just enough to moisten his mouth. They poured a bit of hot soup, mindless of the way it burned his mouth and burned his skin where it ran out. They were mindless of the fact that he was choking, that he never had enough time to swallow it. Finally, they stopped pouring the soup._

_ They left him alone for days, only coming in to feed them in that harsh way of theirs. It was always hot soup that burnt him. Ciel was fed twice a day. He measured time by those feedings. After about fourteen feedings, they started to come in more. One or two at a time, carressing his bare skin in a way that made him want to flinch away. The touches made his skin crawl, made him want to scream, so he did. That earned him a hard punch to the face. He whimpered, tears pouring down his hollow cheeks. _

_ Ciel didn't realise how pretty he was. He had slate gray-blue hair that was soft and silky. He had a small, slender, and petite frame. His skin was smooth and perfect. It was pale, much like porcelain. His lips were pink and soft. He was actually rather feminine in his looks. What his best was was his eyes. They were a beautiful, pure crystal blue. They were like sapphires, like a clear sky, like a perfect, undisturbed body of water. The color was perfect and unique._

_ Over the course of another fourteen feedings, more and more of his captors started to touch him in that awful way. He didn't like the crawling feeling the touches gave him. He screamed and whimpered and sobbed each time it happened, and he gained more and more bruises. Punches, slaps, and kicks became a regular occurance. Ciel was only four, and he had no idea what was happening. Over the course of the next two years, Ciel was broken. He didn't scream or cry anymore. The touches were going on longer, and the hands explored him further down. His captors had begun to love those delicious sounds of pain and fear. When Ciel stopped making them, they upped their torture of him. Sometimes the captors chose to touch him, others just abused him. They brought in knives. They kicked him, punched him, slapped him, cut him. Ciel made no sound._

_ Another year, and Ciel was seven. The next time he was molested by his captors, it went even further. They removed his pants. The carressed his skinny legs, ran their hands down smooth, pale skin. They flipped him on his stomach, and one of them climbed on top of him. Blue eyes squeezed shut, listening to the rustle of clothing being removed. The one on top of him was now naked, as was he. A whimper escaped his lips, fear coursing through him. Something hard pressed against his behind, and then it entered him. Pain ripped through Ciel, and he screamed out. He was being torn in half. His captor started moving, sending agony wrenching through Ciel's body._

_ That day, Ciel lost his innocence. He was introduce to the cruel world at seven years of age. No, he had already been introduced at four. This just taught him the cruelness of humans. The last piece of his old self was ripped away painfully. After the captor left, Ciel was left on the bed in a mess of blood, sweat, and other fluids. Tears soaked his face. It hurt to move, to breathe, to cry. After that incident, it became a regular part of his schedule. Ciel was used, abused, and humiliated. He was mad, scared, lonely, and sad._

_ The next year, Ciel was branded. It was on his back, and it hurt. A large branding iron, scalding hot. It pressed against his skin, and Ciel was lost in a sea of pure, searing pain. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nose, making him want to be sick. He was left alone for the rest of the day, left to his agony. That brand would forever be a reminder of his humiliation in captivity. At nine, Ciel should not have been used to things like this, but he was. It was this year that he found out what would happen to him. He was to be sacrificed in a satanic ritual to summon a demon. Twenty eight feedings after his branding, Ciel was untied. He was dressed in a robe. He was beaten one last time. Ciel was a mess of bruises, cuts, and scars. He had broken, sprained, cracked, and chipped bones. His slate blue-gray hair was greasy, messy, and stiff from blood. He was scarily thin, skin practically clinging to his bones. _

_ Just before he was dragged into the room he would be sacrificed in, Ciel was given one last reminder of his captors. The leader grabbed a broken shard of glass, plunging it into Ciel's right eye. He screamed out, blood pouring down his face. The glass wasn't removed, and Ciel could feel it every time he blinked. Finally, he was placed next to a fire that was in the center of a large symbol. As he got closer to the fire, he prayed desperately to the god he had been brought up on. God never answered. On the edge of being pushed into fire, Ciel finally realized the horrible truth. God wasn't going to help him. God was a lie. So, he renounced God. If heaven would not help him, then he would not pray to it. Instead, he prayed to the Devil to help, to strike out and torture his captors as they had him. It was then that Ciel sunk into a sea of warm, soft backness._

_ A voice echoed around him, asking him what he wished._

_ "Revenge," was Ciel's reply. A figure appeared amongst the blackness. A man, but not a man. A demon. A crow._

_ "I will help you get revenge. In return, I will take your soul when it is complete. Do you agree to these terms?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "Then it is complete." A searing pain came over Ciel's right eye. A shard of glass dropped out, along with tiny grains of glass. The formerly brilliant blue of his eye faded to a crystalline purple, much like an amethyst. Two gem-toned eyes, an amethyst and sapphire. A pentacle formed on his blind right eye, and the contract was sealed. The same pentacle formed on the demon's black-nailed hand._

_ "What is your first order, Bocchan?" asked the demon._

_ "Kill them." Short. Cold. The demon knelt with a small smile._

_ "Yes, My Lord." The blackness faded, and Ciel woke up._

_End Dream_

"Bocchan! Bocchan! Wake up!" a smooth voice penetrated Ciel's dream, and the boy shot awake. Tears were wet on his face, the sheets twisted around him.

"I'm fine, Sebastian."

"You're not. You were screaming."

"I always do so when I have a nightmare."

"Not like this night. It sounded like you were being tortured."

"I was."

"Ah. You were remembering your captivity."

"Yes, I was," replied Ciel. Now that he had gotten and answer out of his master, Sebastian stood to leave. He was stopped by Ciel's voice.

"Stay." One word, one syllable. A single command. The demon turned to see Ciel sitting up. He looked incredibly vulnerable there on the too-big bed. The white engulfed him until he was a tiny figure on a sea of white. He looked so small, with his wide, open eyes. Tears were still drying on his cheeks. Sebastian sat next Ciel as the boy lay back the boy slowly fell back asleep, Sebastian couldn't help but run a hand through Ciel's hair, brushing it back from his eyes. He stood to leave, taking the candles. Stopping in the doorway, he said softly, "Good night, Ciel."


End file.
